Without You
by VoiceInYourHead
Summary: summary sucks again...-_-'' *Sorato* *Character death*


Without You  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon gehört mir nicht  
  
Without you' gehört mir auch nicht  
  
Kritik/Feedback an Teensora@aol.com  
  
Spielt ein paar Jahre nach 02...Die Story hab ich schon vor längerer Zeit geschrieben, deshalb ist sie manchmal ein bisschen harnebüchen (cooles Wort *löl*) formuliert. Aber sie ist mir sehr wichtig, also please R&R, dann schwinge ich mich vielleicht auch öfter mal zum Schreiben auf...ist vielleicht nicht gut für euch, aber für mich...  
  
"Ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen um ihn...", begann Tai, als schließlich auch Takeru und Hikari angelaufen kamen.  
  
"...das letzte mal wurde er Samstag Abend von Koushiro gesehen. Weder gestern noch heute war er in der Schule..." Tai stoppte, als von Sora ein Schluchzen zu hören war. Mimi nahm sie in den Arm. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Sora."  
  
"Doch, ist es. Ich hätte ihn nicht gehen lassen dürfen. Ich hätte ihn weiter unterstützen müssen, ich hätte nicht auf ihn hören sollen. Was er brauchte war nicht Freiheit, er hätte es gebraucht, beschützt zu werden. Ihr wisst doch, mit was für Leuten er jetzt rumhängt. Vielleicht liegt er in irgendeiner Gosse, aber vielleicht ist er auch schon...schon längst tot."  
  
No I can't forget this evening  
  
Or your face as you were leaving  
  
But I guess that's just the way  
  
The story goes  
  
Tränen liefen über Soras Gesicht. Sie wollte sie nicht mehr verstecken. Seit ihrer Trennung vor zwei Monaten hatte sie ihre Tränen versteckt, sie wollte stark und cool sein, damit keiner, und schon gar nicht Yamato, bemerkte, wie sehr er sie mit seiner Entscheidung, allein sein zu wollen, getroffen hatte. Doch jetzt war er spurlos verschwunden.  
  
You always smile but in your eyes  
  
Your sorrow shows  
  
Yes it shows  
  
"Ich war gestern bei ihm und Dad zu Hause. Dad ist auf Geschäftsreise und Matt war entweder nicht da, oder nicht in der Lage, die Tür zu öffnen. Er geht nicht ans Telefon und auch nicht an sein Handy. Ich hab Mum noch nix davon erzählt...", berichtete Takeru. "Er hat sich so verändert."  
  
"Was können wir schon tun?", fragte Mimi verzweifelt.  
  
"Wir müssen ihn suchen, das sind wir ihm schuldig.", beschloss Tai, also machten sich die ehemaligen Digiritter auf, um ihren verlorengegangenen Freund zu suchen.  
  
Izzy schwang sich letztendlich an seinen Labtop.  
  
"Koushiro-kun, was dauert da so lange?", drängte Tai, denn Yamato war sein bester Freund, auch wenn er in letzter Zeit nicht verstehen konnte, was in ihm vorging. Das einzige, was er wusste war, dass Matt Hilfe brauchte und zwar bald. Aber es ist nicht so einfach, jemandem zu helfen, der nicht mit einem redet.  
  
"Hey, es ist nicht ganz legal, in Krankenhausakten herumzuschnüffeln, so was ist geschützt. Das dauert ein bisschen.", gab Koushiro zur Antwort und ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Nach endlos langen drei Minuten in denen Tai 5 mal aus Verzweiflung gegen einen Laternenpfahl lief, meldete sich Koushiro wieder: "K, auf zum Odaiba-City-Hospital."  
  
Wenig später betrat die Gruppe das Krankenhaus und eilte zur Information.  
  
"Hallo...", begann Tai gerade, die junge Krankenschwester anzumachen, als ihm Yamato wieder einfiel. "...um, könnten Sie mir sagen, wo ich Yamato Ishida finde?", endete er. Sie tippte kurz in ihrem Computer herum.  
  
"Ah...der Junge mit der Alkoholvergiftung. Seid ihr seine Freunde? Versprecht mir, dass ihr niemals so hier landet." Diese Kids wirkten anders als ihr Freund. Aufgeschlossen und unschuldig. "5. Stock, Zimmer 302."  
  
Sora traten Tränen in die Augen. Wenigstens lebte er noch. Takeru war geschockt. Sein großer Bruder war immer ein Vorbild für ihn gewesen. Jetzt musste er sich wohl nach einem neuen umsehen.  
  
Tai führte sie zum Fahrstuhl und als sie oben angekommen waren entdeckten sie schnell Yamatos Zimmer. Doch keiner traute sich, das Zimmer zu betreten. Schließlich schritt Taichi entschlossen auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Dann zog er sie wieder zu.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir nicht alle auf einmal rein gehen. Am Besten ist, wenn Sora, Takeru und ich gehen erstma..."  
  
Da Tai noch immer ihr Anführer war und sich sowieso nie jemand außer Matt dagegen wehrte, fügten sich die übrigen Digiritter seinem Entschluss und verzogen sich ins Wartezimmer.  
  
"OK, bereit?", fragte Tai.  
  
Sora stand nur blass und regungslos da, aber Takeru nickte ihm zu. Also stieß er die Tür wieder auf und die drei schritten in den Raum. Sie konnten Matts blonden Schopf erkennen, mussten allerdings um sein Bett herumgehen, um ihn von vorne zu sehen. Yamato starrte stur ins Nichts. Seine einst so strahlend blauen Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Sie wirkten leer, seelenlos. Sora schluckte.  
  
"Hi Matt...", brachte Tai hervor. Noch immer kam keine Reaktion von ihm.  
  
"Hey big bro...", schloss sich nun auch Takeru an. "...weißt du, wir haben uns ziemliche Sorgen um dich gemacht.." Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Hey, wir haben uns extra die Mühe gemacht, dich zu suchen, du könntest wenigstens hallo' sagen, wenn du uns schon nicht erklärst, warum du eigentlich hier bist."  
  
Tai hielt es nun doch für das Beste, direkt zu werden. Sora sah ihn entsetzt an, also beruhigte Tai sich wieder.  
  
"Hey, ich hab euch nicht drum gebeten, herzukommen...", giftete Matt nun zurück "...also lasst mich am Besten wieder allein."  
  
Taichi, Takeru, könnt ihr bitte gehen?", sagte Sora, so gefasst, wie es ihr möglich war.  
  
"Bye Matt", sagte Taichi nur und verschwand, dicht gefolgt von Takeru, der einen letzten traurigen Blick auf seinen großen Bruder warf.  
  
Sora setzte sich neben Yamatos Bett. Sie wusste, dass er irgendwann von alleine anfangen würde, zu reden. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das. Früher hatte er sich immer irgendwann geöffnet, wenn er irgendein Problem hatte. Aber früher' war vorbei.  
  
So saß Sora zwei ein halb Stunden später immer noch auf dem Stuhl.  
  
"Also Yama, ich hol mir jetzt was zu Trinken, willst du auch was?"  
  
Sie sah, wie Tränen in seine Augen traten und er versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken. Doch er sagte kein Wort. Also stand Sora auf und ging los.  
  
"Geh nicht weg, Sora...", flüsterte Yamato, als sie schon die Tür erreicht hatte. Doch es war zu spät. Nun konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
Sora lief den Gang runter bis zum Cola-Automaten. Warum musste Matt immer so dickköpfig sein? Sie holte sich eine Cola und ein Red Bull für Matt.  
  
Warum steht er eigentlich so auf dieses Zeug?', fragte sie sich. Tut er das überhaupt noch? Ach egal, dann hätte er eben was sagen müssen.'  
  
Als Sora wieder in sein Zimmer kam, lag er noch immer so da, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Sie reichte ihm das Red Bull und er griff zögernd danach, als hätte er Angst, davon angegriffen zu werden.  
  
"Danke Sora..." brachte er mit leiser Stimme endlich hervor.  
  
"...nicht nur für das Red Bull, sondern weil du noch immer hier bist, bei mir, nach allem was passiert ist und was ich dir angetan habe. Danke, dass du noch immer weißt, was ich brauche. Ich...ich liebe dich noch immer Sora, vergiss das nie. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dich in diesen Teil von meinem Leben hineinzuziehen. Ich muss das hier allein schaffen. Auch wenn es aussichtslos ist..."  
  
No I can't forget tomorrow  
  
When I think of all my sorrow  
  
When I had you there  
  
But then I let you go  
  
"Als ich dich das letzte mal allein gelassen habe, bist du hier gelandet..."  
  
"Ich wollte mich umbringen, Sora. Es hat nicht geklappt. Und auch die zwei Flaschen Vodka habe ich überlebt..."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Sora die dicken Narben an seinem Arm.  
  
"Ich muss wohl weiter kämpfen."  
  
Nun liefen auch Sora Tränen übers Gesicht. "Das ist alles meine Schuld, Yama. Du brauchst nicht deine Ruhe, du brauchst jemanden, der dir hilft. Ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen, ich hätte dich niemals verlassen dürfen. Bitte, versprich mir, dass du so etwas nie wieder tust."  
  
"Sora, hör mir zu. Ich kann dir so etwas nicht versprechen. Ich möchte dich nicht verletzen, deshalb möchte ich, dass du gehst. Verschwinde!" Das letzte Wort schrie er.  
  
Sora sah erschrocken in seine azurblauen Augen.  
  
And now it's only fair  
  
That I should let you know  
  
What you should know  
  
"Ich lasse dich nicht mehr allein, Yamato. Ich liebe dich. Wenn nötig, folge ich dir bis in den Tod..."  
  
"Sora nein...du gehörst ins Leben, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das auch tue."  
  
Zwei Wochen später:  
  
Well I can't forget this evening  
  
Or your face as you were leaving  
  
But I guess that's just the way  
  
The story goes  
  
"Du bist gegangen und ohne dich habe ich kein Leben, Yama-chan.", flüsterte Sora und drückte ab.  
  
I can't live  
  
If living is without you  
  
I can't give  
  
I can't give anymore  
  
I can't live  
  
If living is without you 


End file.
